FSC Norway
Welcome to the FSC Norway Wikia Page. FSC Norway (the Norwegian FSC-Jury) is one of the 'oldies' in the FSC. We have taken part in the contest every single month from the start in March 2009, which as of June 2016 makes for 7 years and 88 consecutive appearances. We are, alas, one of the most consistently high performing juries in the FSC-family, and are - and have been - happy and proud to introduce and share much Norwegian music (artists and songs) with the FSC Community at large. Below is more detailed info about our songs and our FSC-history. Enjoy! -Malagant FSC Norway timeline History: '''Since Norway joined the FSC in March 2009, as one of a select number of countries, we have had many top 10-placings and a good number also in the top 5. Often at the top, or near the top, of the FSC League Table, which indicates the most consistently successful FSC-countries over a long period of time, Norway, however, had to wait until December 2013 before we finally won the contest, after 58 consecutive editions. It was a much cherished victory with Tone Damli's Emotional Pop-ballad "Winner Of A Losing Game". Norway enjoyed a second victory in March 2015 with Ask Embla's Electro-Pop ballad "Lay It On Me" and a third victory in February 2016 with Sandra Lyng's Euro Dance-pop song "Play My Drum". Beside these three victories, Norway has reached 2nd place in the contest 8 times over the years: with Alexander With feat. Lene Marlin in February 2010 with their song "Worth It", with Madcon in July 2010 with their song "Glow", with Eva & The Heartmaker in July 2011 with their song "Signals", with Helene Bøksle in January 2013 with her song "Ved havet", with Röyksopp feat. Susanne Sundfør in March 2013 with their song "Running To The Sea", with Margaret Berger in October 2013 with her song "Human Race", with Alida in November 2013 with her song "Some Of Us", and with Margaret Berger in June 2014 with her song "Scream". '''Artists: Many popular Norwegian artists/singers/groups have take part for Norway in the FSC, like Lene Marlin, Maria Mena, Donkeyboy, Röyksopp, Madcon, Alexander Rybak, a-ha, Marion Ravn, Maria Haukaas Mittet, Sirenia, Secret Garden, Bertine Zetlitz, Helene Bøksle, Margaret Berger, Ask Embla + many more. Song-selection: We have tried different ways in choosing the Norwegian song/entry since the start (personal choices and preselections, with You-tube videos and MP3-files). In 2011 and 2012 (with 2 jury-members) we used a variety with a Norwegian preselection (national final) 8 months of the year combined with 4 months of personal selections. Since we became a 1-man-jury, the Norwegian jury-member selects the Norwegian entry on his own based on a monthly 'internal preselection of 8-10 songs'. Jury-members: Current members of the Norwegian FSC-jury are: Malagant (Head of Jury). Malagant has taken part in FSC Norway ever since October 2009. Former members of the Norwegian FSC-jury are: Martin/Ms (from March 2009-July 2012) and Morty (a short period in 2009) In general: Information about the artists/singers/groups who have participated for Norway in the FSC can be found in our own FSC thread ("FSC Norway") in the FSC Forum at ESCUnited.com, and/or check Wikipedia. FSC Norway entries Voting Links Category:FSC participants|}|}|}|} |}